Hidden In My Heart
by KarissaEB
Summary: I can't believe I wrote this... My first (recent) shot at poetry, written on a whim... and apply it to whatever couple you want, I'm really not in the mood to argue for my couples right now...(people that know me gasp-"Good God.. she's not arguing for her


Hidden In My Heart  
By Kari

_A/N: I wrote this on a whim (a very sad one...) when I read some ficcy... God, this is gonna suck, but I am NOT in a good mood at all right now (for some reason a lot of my bad days are on Sundays... that's supposed to be a good, church day, not a feeling sorry for yourself day... oh well.) So just bear with me, okay? I can't believe I'm writing any form of poetry... or anything that faintly resembles it... I used to do it a lot, but not as much anymore, it kinda stopped when I found out I could write some halfway decent stories. This has kind of a personal touch to it, but the story in the poem isn't happening to me... I just felt like writing it. Well, hope you all like this, even though it's kinda sad... Go ahead and apply this to whatever couple you want, I don't care right now..._

_Kari (not gonna put my trademark smiley here cuz... well, I'm not smiling...)_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Watching you from a distance  
You walk up to me  
My heart starts to race  
But my feelings are hidden in my heart

The usual friendly hug is your greeting  
How I'd like that to mean more  
I wonder if you feel anything towards me than friendship  
But my curiosity is hidden in my heart

We start to talk about the usual  
The new things, the grades, the hobbies  
I love the sound of your voice and your laugh  
But my loves are hidden in my heart

You smile as your look goes dreamy  
My heart jumps to my throat  
Could you be looking at ME that way?  
But the question is hidden in my heart

You answered it with a name...  
A name that wasn't mine...  
I feel the strong urge to cry as my heart shatters  
But the pieces are hidden in my heart

I plastered on a smile and offered to help  
Your shyness kept you from telling her  
I'll help you my love, because when you're happy, I am...  
But the emotion is hidden in my heart

I feel myself walking towards her  
I don't believe I'm actually doing this  
Giving you up without a fight  
But the disbelief is hidden in my heart

"Do you like him?" I hear myself asking  
She blushes and nods at the question  
I beat myself up as I walk back to you  
But the battle is hidden in my heart

I tell you the good news, though bad for me  
And your face lights up in delight  
How I wish your face would light up like that because of me  
But the wish is hidden in my heart

I sit and watch you walk over to her  
You talk for a moment then kiss her gently  
I wanted to die as I watched you and her  
But the desire is hidden in my heart

You walk back over and hug me  
I blandly whisper congratulations  
You leave me forever to be with that girl  
And my hurt is hidden in my heart

So many cracks and holes in my poor shattered heart  
As I sit here alone thinking of you  
I'm surprised my heart can hide anything anymore  
But the shock is hidden in my heart

I lost you in my silence  
I lost a part of me when I asked that question  
That part kept me alive, can't you see that?  
But it's too late... that part was hidden in my heart

You're gone forever to be with this girl  
If only I had told you sooner  
Maybe I wouldn't have to hide in myself anymore  
But it's too late... 

You were in my heart

But you're gone...

Nothing remains hidden in my heart.

_A/N: See? I'm not feeling well right now. Oh well. Just watch tomorrow, I'll be up and happy like I usually am, don't worry... this phase will pass quickly. Maybe I should go read some fluffy Taioras or Takaris to make me feel better... *heads to Logan's and Whit's author pages* *and Lace123's page... I need to read Christmas Angels, that's such a kawaii story!* Well, that's about all the sad attempts for poetry you can expect from me for now... I need some sleep. Oh and don't worry, these little bouts of depression aren't an often thing at all... they're just leftover residue from when I really WAS depressed. Okay, enough of my life story, I feel like I'm fishing for sympathy (WHICH I'm not, I hate doing that.) _

_Kari :I ---- feeling a TINY bit better for some reason..._


End file.
